


Bedtime

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Aiba is happy to be able to care for Jun when he is sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukitsubute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/gifts).



Over the last years, Jun has been watching out for him, always prepared, and always ready to be there. Now, finally, Aiba can at least repay the favour. He is so happy about that. Not happy that Jun is sick of course, that’s nothing to be happy about, but he is so glad to be able to be there for him.  
  
“I’m cooking you some soup, okay?” Aiba sits down at the edge of the bed, tugging the blanket over Jun’s trembling body. He brushes over Jun’s forehead and pushes his bangs to the side carefully. He is still fevering. “Chicken soup.”  
  
“Soup’s good,” Jun mumbles, and his voice is hoarse and weak. “Thank you.”  
  
“Should I call the doctor?”  
  
Jun shakes his head, and Aiba sighs slightly. Stubborn as always. He still calls the doctor naturally, without Jun knowing it, and his mother to get some good advice from both of them. He is so busy with doing everything at once that he doesn’t even realize how the time passes, without him even resting one minute.  
  
“Hey, Masaki-kun. Do you need help?”  
  
Aiba jumps in surprise when he hears Jun’s voice behind him. Aiba had just came back from the pharmacy with meds and is now preparing fresh tea that’s supposed to make it easier for Jun to breathe freely.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Aiba huffs. “You are sick!”  
  
“But I-“  
  
“No!” Aiba grabs Jun’s arm and tugs him along, surprised by how willing Jun is following him. He looks exhausted and his eyes are glassy from the fever. His hair is a mess. He looks so cute, like a puppy, and Aiba’s heart jumps a little. He forces him to lie down on the sofa and tugs a blanket around his body. “You are going to stay here. And if you need something, you’ll call me immediately. The only thing you are allowed to do is going to the toilet. Understood?”  
  
Jun chuckles. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Aiba smiles in relief. When he’s about to turn around to prepare Jun’s dinner, he can feel Jun’s warm fingers around his wrist, holding him back. “Hm?” He blinks.  
  
Jun smiles unusually shyly. “Thanks,” he says.  
  
 


End file.
